


Die Verabredung

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Lothar überlässt Dietmar und seinem Date das Haus. Zu blöd, dass er gerade heute nicht die rechte Lust dazu hat, alleine etwas zu unternehmen.





	

Es war einer dieser Arbeitstage gewesen, die nie zu Ende gehen wollten und an denen nichts Spaß machte. Die Art von Tagen, wo man am liebsten von Anfang an im Bett geblieben wäre, auch wenn Lothar gar nicht so recht sagen konnte, woran das lag. Viel schlimmer war jedoch, dass die Aussicht auf Dienstschluss die Sache nicht besser machte, denn nach Hause wollte er erst recht nicht. Als Dietmar seine Sachen zusammenpackte und fröhlich mit dem Autoschlüssel winkte, wimmelte Lothar ihn ab mit dem Vorwand, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen.

"Geh ruhig schon", sagte er, beugte sich schnell über seine Akten und ignorierte Dietmars fragenden Blick. "Ich nehm den Bus."

Mit größter Sorgfalt tippte er alle Berichte, die er sonst vielleicht für den nächsten Tag gelassen hätte, sortierte die Ordner im Regal, räumte seinen Schreibtisch auf, wischte den Staub vom Telefon. Brachte ein paar vergessene Kaffeetassen in die Küche, räumte den Geschirrspüler ein, pulte einen alten Kaffeefilter aus der Kaffeemaschine.

"Hast du dich mit Dietmar gestritten?", fragte Anna in die Stille hinein.

Erschrocken drehte Lothar sich zu ihr um. Er hatte sie gar nicht gesehen.

"Nee." Im Gegenteil eigentlich – Lothar wollte nur höflich sein und Dietmar das Haus überlassen, wo er nach so langer Zeit mal wieder eine Verabredung hatte. So machte man das nun mal unter Mitbewohnern, oder? Außerdem wollte Lothar so wenig wie möglich von der ganzen Sache mitbekommen. Wollte nicht daran denken müssen, wie es weiterginge, wenn Dietmar sich verlieben würde. Hoffte, er würde der Frau zumindest niemals begegnen müssen, wenn es soweit kam. Wann hatte Dietmar überhaupt jemanden kennengelernt, ohne dass er das mitbekommen hatte?

Anna sah aus, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, darum flüchtete Lothar wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Warum ging überhaupt jeder sofort davon aus, alles drehe sich immer nur um Dietmar? Dietmar lebte sein eigenes Leben, was ja auch völlig in Ordnung war, und Lothar unternahm gerne mal etwas alleine. Zu blöd, dass er gerade heute nicht die rechte Lust dazu hatte, aber dafür konnte Dietmar schließlich nichts. Lothar seuzfe.

Wie auch immer, stundenlang auf der Wache auszuharren war offensichtlich keine Lösung. Während Lothar also nach seiner Jacke griff und überlegte, wie er den Rest des Abends verbringen sollte, klingelte sein Handy.

"Krüger", brummte er, ohne auf das Display zu sehen.

"Lothar, wo bleibst du denn?!"

Das war eindeutig Dietmars Stimme, aber mehr brachte Lothars Gehirn in dem Moment nicht zustande. "Was?"

"Das Essen ist bald fertig. Ist noch etwas passiert auf der Wache?"

"War heute nicht deine Verabredung? Candlelight Dinner und so weiter?" Irgendwie hatte Lothar das Gefühl, dass ewas nicht stimmte. Hatte er sich im Datum vertan? Aber Dietmar war doch gestern extra einkaufen gewesen...

"Ja...?"

"Ich komme erst spät nach Hause. Ich wollte dir nicht im Weg sein."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann begann Dietmar zögerlich: "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du... dass wir..." Erneut Stille.

"... oh." Also doch keine Frau?

"Vergiss es einfach."

Erst nach und nach begann Lothar zu begreifen, was das bedeutete. Dass Dietmar _seinetwegen_ den ganzen Tag so aufgekratzt gewesen war, zum Beispiel. Dass er Dietmar nicht teilen wollte auch – jetzt, wo ihm klar wurde, dass das eine Möglichkeit war. Und dass sich vielleicht doch schon immer alles nur um Dietmar gedreht hatte, auf die ein oder andere Weise.

"Warte!", rief er ins Telefon, weil er Angst hatte, dass Dietmar auflegen würde, bevor er seine Zunge sortiert hatte. "Ich bin in zehn Minuten da!"

"Lothar, du musst nicht meinetwegen..."

"Ich will aber!", sagte er, den Arm schon halb im Ärmel seiner Jacke, und, ja, er hatte tatsächlich schon lange nichts mehr so gewollt. "Ich beeil mich!"

Dietmar klang immer noch ein wenig vorsichtig, als sie sich verabschiedeten, aber er konnte durchs Telefon ja nicht sehen, dass Lothar gerade wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste. Es würde schon alles gut werden, da war Lothar sich sicher. Besser noch als bisher.

Auf einmal konnte der Weg nach Hause gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Prompt [Lothar/&Dietmar, Missverständnis](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/98224.html?thread=690608#t690608) beim 3-Sätze-Ficathon. Das mit den drei Sätzen hat nicht so ganz hingehauen. ;)


End file.
